Assassin
by Peridan
Summary: Character in the Realms, Assassinthieffighter. A Dark Angel appears, and a sinister plot reveals itself...


The guard stood on the castles ramparts, looking around nervously. He and the other guards on watch had been told to expect some battle that night. The employer of the guards, a Calimshite merchant, had embezzled some funds from his own merchant guild. Needless to say, the guild was not particularly happy with him. Rumor had it that the guild had pooled its resources to dispose of the Calimshite traitor. A rustle came from a nearby tree, and the guards turned quickly, with their hearts in their throats. A squirrel ran across a branch; the guards breathed a silent sigh of relief, and a quick prayer to Tymora and Tempus. The guard on the farthest rampart laughed to himself, thinking what a fool he was to jump at the smallest movements. That was the last thought he ever had. A thin streak of metallic light flashes towards his throat. The guard fell without a sound, a dark pool of blood seeping into the flagstones beneath the corpse. What looked like a shadow swept across the battlements, just as another guard turned with a surprised look on his face when two daggers erupted from his chest.

Still, the main body of guards did not notice their comrades-in-arms falling around them, when a hooded figure appeared in the middle of them all. Shocked recognition lights up every man's face as who or what was known as the Angel of Death, stabbed a man in the gut with one twisted dagger as he blocked a sword swipe easily with the other. The assassin rips through the man's stomach and brings it up in a counterattack. As five guards yell and attack the hooded man, the assassin throws his daggers at a man's face, neatly ripping his skull in two with god-like strength. He speeds toward his daggers impaled in the stone, and disappears without a trace. The guards have confused expressions on their faces and two fall quietly as the man appears again. As there are only three left, the assassin abandons all stealth and attacks all three at once. He quickly kills the first, and plays a little with the other two before acquainting their guts with his daggers. The man disappears again, moving quickly into the castle. Along his way he kills several guards quietly and discreetly, but fulfills his blood lust by lopping off a mans head while he's standing next to his fellow guard. The other guard doesn't notice that his partner's dead until the head slips off and rolls on the ground. But by then, he doesn't notice much anyway….

After that, the assassin moves to the Calimshite's bedchamber. As he quietly opens the door, he is almost surprised by the squadron of 7 men waiting inside. "The man who kills the Angel gets as much money as he wants!" yells the merchant. The mercenaries grin evilly, and scream as they attack the assassin. The assassin stands quietly until they are within 3 or 4 yards. Then he puts his hands together, and he seems to emanate darkness. A dark cloud sweeps the room, extinguishing all light. The guards are yelling and seem to be afraid of the dark, while the merchant clings to his sheets in trepidation and quietly cries. His eyes darted in every direction wildly, but he neither hears nor sees anything. A few minutes go by, and all is silent…

The Merchant head of the Guild stood, looking out into the city of Athlatka silently, thinking thoughts that were privy to only the gods themselves. A darkness seems to dim the room as a blast of cold winter air swirls around the room. "The job is done" comes a voice from a dark hooded figure. "Good," the Head turned around so that the two uniquely different individuals could see one another face to shadow. "You'll find you payment already deposited in your alias at the inn you're staying at". The dark figure seemed taken aback, and replied in a more wary whisper, "You've done your homework, I'm surprised anyone could find that information". The Merchant shrugged, "Well, what can I say" a malicious twinkle appeared in his eyes, "I know people". The Dark Angel of so many children's nightmares seemed unsettled, and eager to leave. "Whatever, our business is at an end". An engulfing darkness filled the room, and the figure was gone. The Merchant walked slowly to the desk where he had first offered the bounty on the worthless innocent which he had sent the Dark Angel to kill. The Merchant smiled, "You've caught the interest of some very powerful people boy, and now you will have to deal with the consequences."


End file.
